degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Lucy Fernandez
Lucy Fernandez was born in 1974 and she is portrayed by Anais Granofsky. Biography and Character History First depicted as a stylishly dressed girl with fairly "loose" parents, Lucy has evolved over the run of the Degrassi series. The following outlines some of the important events Lucy was involved with over the course of the series. Parents Lucy's parents have not been seen, but her mother's voice was provided by Linda Schuyler in an episode near the end of the third season. Original Degrassi Season 1-3 *She was on The Kids of Degrassi Street as well. *Lucy was caught shoplifting a sweater from her friend Voula. Season 4-5 & Degrassi Movie: Schools Out *In the 10th grade, she helped Joey Jeremiah, Wheels, and Snake make the music video for "Everybody Wants Something" for their band, Zit Remedy (later, The Zits). It then led to the making of the video, "It Creeps!!", for which she received an A+ in class. She was there for her best friend L.D. when she was diagnosed with leukemia. *Lucy's Grade 11 year saw the beginning of Lucy's relationship with school president, Bronco Davis. The couple dated for a year up until "School's Out". Lucy also ran to become Degrassi's school president in her senior year and won, although she didn't end up fulfilling it due to the closure of Degrassi in the following year. School's Out *We find Lucy being Degrassi's valedictorian in her grade level. Also during "School's Out", an intoxicated Wheels gets behind the wheel of a car with Lucy, crashes into another vehicle, and kills a child in the accident. Also, Lucy becomes temporarily blind. Degrassi The Next Generation *Her last appearance is in the series premiere of Degrassi: The Next Generation, where Joey is selling a car to her before the reunion and before she moved to New Mexico to run her company. She also returns in the Degrassi: The Next Generation episode "White Wedding", being one of Spike's bridesmaids for her wedding to Snake (* Although many Grade 8 first season characters have birthdays in 1974, since Emma Nelson, daughter of one such student, was born in June 1989, and since Grade 8s start at the age of 12 or 13 and fin ish at 13 or 14, 1974 birthdays should be retconned as 1975.) Relationships *Paul **Start Up: Can't Live With 'Em Part 2 (302) Original Series **Break Up: A Big Girl Now (303) Original Series ***Reason: Paul tries to pressure Lucy into having sex *Clutch **First Relationship ***Start Up: Star-Crossed (308) Original Series ***Break Up: Pa-arty! (315) Original Series ****Reason: Clutch acts belligerent when he's drunk **Second Relationship ***Start Up: Just Friends (407) DH ***Break Up: Prior to Bad Blood (2) (502) DH ****Reason: Unknown *Bronco Davis **Start Up: Body Politics (505) DH **Break Up: After Degrassi: School's Out(TV Movie) ***Reason: Unexplained Category:Characters Category:DJH Characters Category:DH Characters Category:Degrassi: TNG characters Category:Degrassi: TNG adults Category:Degrassi: TNG guest stars Category:Activist Category:Love Triangles Category:Female Characters Category:Degrassi Junior High Category:Peer Pressure